Our prior patent application PCT/SE88/00691, filed on Dec. 20, 1988 and published after the filing date of this application, relates to a group of novel compounds which are useful in the treatment, acute as well as long term, of cardiac arrhythmias of diverse etiology. Among the compounds included in the group of compounds disclosed in said application is the compound 4-[3-[ethyl[3-(propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2-hydroxypropoxy]-benzonitrile having the formula I ##STR2## which can be obtained as a stereoisomeric mixture as well as in the form av the different stereoisomers, for instance:
4-[3-[ethyl[3-(propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2(R)-hydroxypropoxy]-benzonitri le, PA0 4-[3-[ethyl[3-(propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2(S)-hydroxypropoxy]-benzonitri le. PA0 4-[3-[ethyl[3-((R*)-propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2(R)-hydroxypropoxy]-benzo nitrile PA0 4-[3-[ethyl[3-((S*)-propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2(R)-hydroxypropoxy]-benzo nitrile PA0 4-[3-[ethyl[3-((R*)-propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2(S)-hydroxypropoxy]-benzo nitrile, and PA0 4-[3-[ethyl[3-((S*)-propylsulfinyl)propyl]amino]-2(S)-hydroxypropoxy]-benzo nitrile
The stereoisomeric mixture as well as the above mentioned pure stereoisomers can be obtained by oxidizing the appropriate 4-[3-[ethyl[3-(propylthio)-propyl]amino]-2-hydroxy]benzonitrile with m-chloroperbenzoic acid or analogous to methods disclosed in the above mentioned prior patent application.
The compound of the formula I in its base form is an oil.